A night with a thought
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: One night after few days Robin came to the Nagira Law Office,Nagira was deeply thinking with himself.About Robin,her life as a witch,his little brother Amon and of course….the relationship between both of them.Nagira's POV


A night with a thought

**A night with a thought**.

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**REDONE!**

Summary: One night after few days Robin came to the Nagira Law Office, Nagira was deeply thinking with himself. About Robin, her life as a witch,his little brother Amon and of course….the relationship between both of them.(Nagira's POV)

Nagira sat alone in his room, lifted up his cigarette and let out the smoke from his mouth. He had been thinking about the whole things that happened in his life since Robin came to his place and his little brother went missing for a month. No news, no telephone calls or anything else. But he sure that Amon will contact him; that's his promise to him and Robin and right now, he still believed in him.

And it was true when he met with Amon after he met with the dead body of Lazarous. Although he shot him several times, but none of them hit him. It is just a warning to him, but what about it, he does not know it.

Soon after that, he got news from his messenger about Amon and how he came into the Japan after he disappeared for such a long time. He realized that since the battle between Robin and Sastre was end and she faints because exhausted, he had labeled her as a WITCH; something that Nagira did not expected to hear from him.

Since that time, he started to think more deeply about his little brother and of course…About Robin as well.

_Amon….What exactly are you thinking? Why you suddenly say that she is a WITCH?I really don't understand what are you trying to do. In fact, you're the one who came to me and asked for my help. You want me to take care of Robin and hide her from the danger; the men that you said hunters from Solomon._

_It's such a long time since we last saw each other…Since your mother was awaken and hunted right in font of your eyes…I'm exactly surprised with the news. That time, I just in the second year at Junior High School. Soon after that, you stayed with me but only for a short time. You went into another place with someone that I never known._

Nagira heard something from upstairs. He rose and went to the upstairs, where Robin stayed in. He looked at the small window on the door and heard, heard a cry. He swore that time; he heard Robin was crying, crying in her sleep. He just sighed and when he decided to walked away, he heard Robin talked in her sleep.

"Amon…..I will wait for you…I still believed in you…."

Nagira just sighed before he went down into his room.

_Damn Amon, what have you done? You make her cry again…._

_Amon…Actually, why you want to save this girl?_

_Is because she is your partner like you mention to me before?_

_Or maybe…_

_You are actually in love with her?_

_If you not in love with her, then why you asking me to take care of her?_

_And that girl…She seems always waiting for you._

_And just a moment ago, she called your name again…_

_And she was crying again._

_Amon, why you can't stop this stupid game now?_

_Robin is waiting for you, every time when I secretly watched her through her window door, the only things that she done was staring at the window at the roof and kept calling your name…_

_Can't you understand ,Amon?_

_She is worry about you._

_I still remember when she came here for the first time, she was so tired, terrified, sad and shock._

_She told me about the raid at the STN-J, the hunt that happened to her and about the gunshots that she heard right after you save her._

_Don't you ever known that she really care for you?_

_I believed if she heard what you just said to her after her fight with that Sastre guy, I believed she will be heartbroken with you._

_Don't you ever known how much she really have a faith in you?_

_I know that you might deny it, but I believe that she was in love with you._

_If she didn't, then why she always says your name and thinking about you, and even she wait news from you?_

_And you too, Amon…_

_You are not honest to yourself either, right?_

_Even you didn't tell me how you feel about Robin, but I know that you also care for her._

_If you not, then why you ask me to take care of her anyway?_

_Believe me, Amon…_

_I know that both of you are in love with each other…_

_It's only that you two didn't want or maybe didn't realize about it and afraid to revealed your feelings._

_I don't care what's your thinking about that girl…_

_I only want you to be honest to Robin…_

_Or you will regret about it…_

_Forever……_

Nagira took out his cigarette and threw it outside the office through the window office. He looked at the dark sky as he smirked to himself.

Maybe both of them will deny it, but deep inside their heart, they actually love each other. That is what Nagira believed with himself. He was watching his little brother's and Robin is acting for such a long time.

And he really want both of them to be understanding with each other.

He will wait for that day.

For sure.

**This story happened during episode 21-No way out. Nagira is thinking about both hunters as he got information about Amon and after Robin's battle with Sastre. I hope this can satisfied the readers. Enjoy yourself!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


End file.
